


Merlin in the Middle

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pornalot, Restraints, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: When Merlinaccidentallyfinds himself watching Arthur and Leon pleasuring each other, he is an outsider looking in, but not for long.





	Merlin in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for week four of Pornalot 2017 - Bound
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

As Merlin peeked through the cracked door, he could see a secured-to-the-wall Arthur pressed up against the stall, a naked Leon kneeling before him, slowly undoing the prince’s breeches. Arthur looked completely blissed out as he moaned incoherently.

Merlin knew he should leave the two to it, but there was no way he was going anywhere. His fantasy since the age of twelve had been to be in a threesome, and this might be the closest he ever got to that. He and Arthur were great together—Arthur knew what Merlin liked and how he needed to be a complete submissive, pliant in his master’s hands. But adding a third… well, that was a dream of Merlin’s.

“Ready, Sire?” Leon asked as his hands fondled Arthur’s foreskin and his mouth hovered oh so near the straining cock.

There was no vocal reply, but a vociferous nod was all the answer Leon needed before he engulfed Arthur.

Merlin had to swallow his moan. Leon’s hands caressed Arthur’s hipbones fondly as his mouth continued to work on Arthur’s cock. It was the hottest thing Merlin had ever seen. Arthur had his eyes closed and looked nothing less than beautiful, which made Merlin wish it was him instead of Leon sucking off Arthur. Merlin closed his eyes and imagined Arthur looking down at him from his place against the wall, begging him to suck him harder.

Unable to stop himself, Merlin undid his breeches, stuck his hand inside, and fondled his cock. It wouldn’t take much for him to come, but he wanted to make it last; he wanted to come with Arthur.

“Fuck, Leon, harder!”

Merlin sped up his movements. “Arthur,” he whispered as quietly as he could, but when he opened his eyes, two sets of eyes were staring at him, Leon's feral, his lips still caressing the cock he’d been sucking, Arthur's bemused as he hung on the wall.

“Fuck,” Merlin whispered, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He did up his breeches and tried to look innocent.

“Having fun, are we?” Arthur asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

Merlin was most assuredly not having fun. Or, he had been, but now he would like it if the ground would swallow him whole. There was no way he would ever live this down.

Arthur said something unintelligible as Leon undid his restraints and whispered something in Arthur’s ear. Merlin wasn’t amused. Whatever was going to happen, he wished Arthur would get on with it. Arthur chuckled, shook his head, and whispered something else. Merlin’s heart dropped; he didn’t appreciate being made fun of. Leon nodded as he looked at Merlin and winked. Merlin swallowed. This wasn’t going to be good. He was in for it now.

He was so royally fucked.

“Leon and I thought we were alone, Merlin; we don’t much appreciate the idea of putting on a show for your entertainment. Leon thinks that we should send you out to stand naked in the stocks for the night in punishment for overstepping your boundaries, but I have another idea. As a compromise, we’ve decided to give you a choice. You can either strip and go stand in the stocks until first light or you can join us and let Leon suck you off while I fuck you.”

Merlin stood there—he knew his mouth must be wide open—and stared, unbelieving. Was this real? He had to be dreaming.

He really was about to be royally fucked.

“Make your decision and close your mouth, Merlin; you look like a damned fish,” Arthur said as he let out another chuckle.

His decision made, Merlin opened the door completely and entered, his breath speeding up. He went to remove his tunic, but Arthur shook his head. Merlin swallowed as Leon approached and took him by the hand before leading him over to Arthur, who promptly began divesting Merlin of his clothing. Merlin closed his eyes as he felt Arthur undoing his breeches and as he felt Leon behind him removing his tunic. Merlin’s cock was already hard from earlier events, but now he felt as if he was about to burst.

“Don’t you dare come until I am inside you. I want to fill up your arse as you paint Leon’s throat with your come,” Arthur said, his voice raspy as he retrieved a jar of something and began preparing Merlin’s arse. Merlin felt somewhat silly as he stood there and allowed himself to be turned and prodded, but the knowledge of what was to come made up for any self-conscious thoughts he had.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Leon said as he looked at Arthur and caught something that had been thrown to him. “Your hands will be tied behind your back. You won’t need them.” Leon grinned.

Merlin allowed Leon to bind his hands behind his back and felt as Arthur helped him down to the hay-covered floor of the stables. He could only hope there was no manure anywhere near.

Leon’s mouth was on him within seconds and it felt amazing. Merlin closed his eyes and was sure there was no way he would last long. “Now, Arthur,” he ground out, not wanting to disobey his master’s previous orders.

Arthur obliged him and was buried inside Merlin in the next few seconds.

The sensations were overwhelming. Merlin could hear himself making all matter of embarrassing noises. He had always liked to fuck; it was one of his favorite past times, but this, being part of a threesome, took things to an entirely new level of euphoria. Having someone on his cock and in his arse was a glorious thing and he thought he would never tire of the sensation.

When Arthur came, Merlin went with him, and it wasn’t a few seconds later that Leon came. Merlin collapsed and felt Arthur caressing his hips.

“Seems as though your talking in your sleep does have advantages after all,” Arthur said before he leant over and kissed Merlin.


End file.
